Dark Ties
by James Stryker
Summary: He became her story. He stole her heart. Now, she's his target. A romantic Naley thriller. M for language, sexual content and violence.
1. The Reporter

**Dark Ties**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a new story for you and this time it's for the** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **category and the Naley fandom. I** _ **love**_ **Naley a lot. They're like the Rucas of** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **but Naley is much cuter, not trying to put down Rucas I still love Rucas. Heck, a few people request that I make a Naley/Rucas story. I will do that but in the meantime, I want to start on this one since I've been binging on** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **on Netflix and I'm on season three now. In this story, Haley James, a beautiful young and intrepid female reporter for The Washington Sun falls for Nathan Scott, a handsome and dashing businessman. But unknown to Haley is that the man she's in love with is an assassin for the CIA codenamed "Raven", who's assigned to kill her after she uncovers a plot involving the CIA deputy director and a Colombian drug cartel. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for language, sexual content and violence. There will be a couple of sex scenes between Nathan and Haley later on in the story. P.S. I do not own** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **or the characters. If I did, then I would be a millionaire. So here it is, I present to you chapter one of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Reporter**

"James, in my office." A man wearing a light blue dress shirt with a mustache and dark hair with a bit of grey in it called out in the busy offices of The Washington Sun.

Haley James was sitting in her office typing up her story from last week for the paper. Her assignment was about a businessman caught with his hands in the cookie jar. And by that, he was caught doing some pretty shady activity. The businessman was involved in prostitution, money laundering and extortion. Haley chewed on her pen as she was typing up the finishing touches on her assignment. Haley was known to be a tough-as-nails, bad-ass beat reporter who gets the job done. The youngest daughter of the late Jimmy and Lydia James and the youngest sister of Vivian, Taylor and Quinn James. Haley was once married to musician Chris Keller and had a child, a son by the name of James "Jamie" Keller, who was born on June 13th, 2007 in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Chris and Haley's marriage ended back in 2010 because of his career and being away from his wife and son. Haley and her son Jamie moved to Washington D.C. after Haley was offered an internship at The Washington Star.

"Haley, the chief wants to see you." One of Haley's co-workers said to her.

"And done." Haley said as she finished typing up her story. Haley got up from her desk and left her office before printing out her story, making her way through the bullpen and the crowd of journalists who were working on their stories. Haley opened the door to her boss' office and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. McGovern?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Sit down, Haley." McGovern said as Haley made her way towards his desk and sat down in the chair. "So, how's everything?"

"Well, pretty good. Sir." Haley said.

"How's your son, Jamie? Is he doing alright?" McGovern asked, sipping his coffee.

"Jamie is doing great. He's going to spend the week with his father. He's taking him to Tennessee and Chicago." Haley said.

"That's great to hear." McGovern said.

"I know. Plus, he's going to be starting the 5th grade this year. I can't believe that time's flying by." Haley said.

"Yeah." McGovern said. "I've heard what you've been doing about this whole debacle involving Martin Trask. I can't believe that he would embezzle money from his own company."

"Well, he's no wolf of Wall Street. I was finishing up the story and I'm printing it out right now before I meet my sister Quinn for lunch. She's trying to get over her divorce with her ex-husband." Haley said.

"If you want, then maybe I could set Quinn up with a friend of mine." McGovern said.

"I don't think so. She'll think that the guy is a psycho or something." Haley laughed.

"Anyway, you heard about what's going on in the news, correct?" McGovern asked.

"Yeah. The U.S. Coast Guard patrol boat intercepted a yacht in the Caribbean Sea. Turns out the two men who were on the yacht killed a man and his family. But here's the thing, the man was involved in some money laundering scheme with the Colombian drug cartel." Haley said.

"Jesus." McGovern said. "Why was he involved?"

"I have no clue. But I will find out." Haley said.

"Always the bad-ass. You know, you're turning into Murphy Brown. Well, you're like Murphy Brown." McGovern said.

"Except I don't have Dan Quayle breathing down my neck. At least we have President Robert Ryan. Thank God, Trump didn't win." Haley laughed and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out only to see that her sister Quinn is calling. "Sorry, sir. It's my sister, I've got to take this."

"Go ahead." McGovern said as Haley answered her phone.

"Hello?" Haley answered. "Hey, Quinny. Sure, we're still on for lunch. Oh, you've got to be joking. Taylor's joining us for lunch. Well, that's great. Remind to try to not to strangle her while we're eating. Okay. I guess I'll see you at Chandler's. Alright, sis. Love you too. Bye."

"Was that Quinn?" McGovern asked.

"Yeah. Turns out that my other sister Taylor is joining us. Did I mention that Taylor's the slutty one in the family?" Haley joked.

"Let me guess, she tried to sleep with your ex-husband?" McGovern asked.

"Yeah." Haley nodded as she got up from her seat. "After, my story is finished printing up, I'll give it to you so it could be published then I'll be heading on my way to Chandler's. I might get the pub platter."

"Have fun." McGovern said as Haley leaves the office.

 **And that was chapter one of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. So, what did you think of the first chapter? I had to introduce Haley first before I introduce you to Nathan. Next time, on** _ **Dark Ties**_ **, Taylor and Quinn talk to Haley about her job and going back into the dating scene. Then, we meet CIA agent Nathan Scott who's on an assignment in Denver, Colorado to assassinate the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Don't worry, there will be some villains in the story that will try to kill Nathan and Haley. We'll meet the mysterious Shadow Client who has some sort of link to Nathan. Plus, he's a mysterious assassin who will also try to kill Haley. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I'll be working on this story and I will try to update** _ **Juliet's World**_ **,** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **,** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **and** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **every day if I'm not tired from work. Aside from this Naley story, I will write some Naley one-shots for all of you Naley fans. I'll see you guys next time for chapter two of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. The Raven

**Dark Ties**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another chapter of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Well, this story has only two reviews. Let's give this story some more reviews. I want you all to love this story. Anyway, I have a few Naley ideas that I want to share with you but I'll have to share it to you at the end of today's chapter. Today, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Dark Ties**_ **, we've met reporter Haley James. Today, we're going to meet her sisters Taylor and Quinn. Then later, we'll meet Nathan Scott a.k.a. Raven. So here it is, chapter two of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Raven**

Haley entered Chandler's Bar and Grill to meet her oldest sister Quinn after a long day at work. She looked around the restaurant to find where Quinn was sitting at, only to see her sitting at a table drinking a glass of Arnold Palmer while texting a friend on her phone as she began to walk over to her table and surprise her.

"Hey, sis. Who are you texting?" Haley asked as she sits down at the table.

"Hey, Haley. How's work? Did McGovern make you work longer? Did he say something bad about your story?" Quinn asked, sitting her phone down on the table.

"No, he didn't say anything bad about my story. He thought it was pretty good. I had to do some editing on it but the story was good." Haley said as a waiter walked over to their table and hands her a menu.

"Hey, Hales. What could I get you, the usual?" The waiter named Kevin asked.

"Yeah. But wait, is Taylor coming?" Haley asked her sister.

"I don't know. The skank is probably sleeping with some guy right no…." Quinn said until she looked up only to see a woman and straightened long brown hair, green eyes and she was wearing a tweed jacket, a leopard-print silk cotton voile ruffle cami, denim jeans and heels. The woman was also extremely attractive as well. "Well, speak of the devil. Look who's here."

Haley turned around and looked over to see the woman walking over to their table.

"Hello, Haley. Hello, Quinn." The woman said. The woman was revealed to be Taylor James.

"Good afternoon, slut." Haley teased.

"Haha, very funny. At least I'm not the one who's spending their nights alone with their favorite vibrator and "Brooking" themselves to a hot fantasy." Taylor said, teasing Haley as Kevin chuckled a bit with Haley giving him the death glare.

"Seriously? At least I'm not the one who pulled a Suzanne Sugarbaker by going after their sister's ex-husband." Haley said.

"Uh, she didn't go after Julia's ex-husband. Her husband was dead. That was Mary Jo's husband that she went after." Quinn corrected her, then glared at Taylor. "And yes, she did do that. She's very lucky that she didn't go after your ex-husband Chris."

"Oh, please. This guy is so full of himself. The way he refers to himself in third person is annoying. Chris Keller can cook. Chris Keller can sing. Chris Keller tapped that ass." Taylor pointed at Haley after doing her imitation of her ex-husband Chris.

"Alright, enough making fun of my ex-husband. He's Jamie's father." Haley said as Kevin hands her a glass of Pepsi.

"And what about you, miss?" Kevin asked.

"Sex on the beach." Taylor grinned at Kevin.

"Sure." Kevin smiled.

"I meant the drink, you pervert!" Taylor exclaimed as Kevin nods his head and walks over to the bar to fix her drink while Haley and Quinn started laughing. "So, little sis. What are you going to do while Jamie is away with his father?"

"I don't know. Probably work on another story for The Washington Sun and just relax in the house and no I'm not going to "Brooke" myself." Haley chuckled as Kevin returned with Taylor's drink.

"Look, you've been working a lot. It's time for you to go out and have fun and meet a new guy in your life. Get back on the market. If you want to get a man's attention, wear your best slutty dress." Taylor said.

"Except I don't have the best slutty dress." Haley laughed.

"You're no fun." Taylor pouted.

"Don't listen to Taylor. I spoke with Brooke, her and her husband Ben will be going to the ballet with President Ryan, maybe you would like to come with me? That way you can meet some hot stud there." Quinn said.

"Speaking of hot studs, my boss wants to set you up with a friend of his." Haley said.

"No, way. Hales, what if he's some psycho?" Quinn asked.

"It'll be fine. He won't be a psycho. Listen, I'll go to the ballet with you and McGovern can set you up with his friend. You'll like the guy. Trust me. Please?" Haley pleaded as she made her adorable puppy dog pout at Quinn.

"Oh, no. Not the puppy dog pout." Quinn looked away, then looked back at Haley, who was still doing the puppy dog pout. "Damn it! Alright, fine. You can let McGovern set me up with the guy. You owe me big time."

"Deal." Haley said, picking up the menu. "Alright, so what are you getting?"

"I'm getting the pub platter. " Quinn said as Taylor gave her a look.

"Seriously, Quinn. That's all you're going to drink?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms at Quinn.

"No, you ditz! It's a beer battered fish deep fried and served with fries and cole slaw." Quinn rolled her eyes at Taylor. "What are you getting, baby sister?"

"I'll get the chef burger and loaded cheese fries. Taylor?" Haley asked.

"I'll have what Quinn's having." Taylor said. "And Haley, if you need help finding a man, I'll lend you my Body Perks nipple enhancers."

"I am not wearing fake nipples to get a guy's attention!" Haley exclaimed as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

 **(** _ **Meanwhile in Colorado**_ **)**

At a secret Freedom Fighter training compound in Colorado, a mysterious figure infiltrates the base without being detected, spotting one of the freedom fighters standing by a tool shed. The mysterious figure quietly made his way over to the guard, knocking him out by pistol-whipping him in the back of his head and dragged his unconscious body to where nobody would see him. After acquiring the guard's disguise, the mysterious agent carefully infiltrated the base to look for his target, the leader of the Freedom Fighter Militia named Sean Rose, a radical activist and bomb maker wanted for several accounts of terrorism and the assassination of Senator Jack Graves.

" _Come in, Raven_." The man in the headset called.

"I'm in." The mysterious assassin named codenamed "Raven" replied.

" _Have you spotted Rose yet?_ " The man asked.

"Not yet. I've infiltrated the base and now looking for him." Raven said.

" _Good. This man is a threat to National Security. The son of a bitch needs to be put down_." The man said.

"Don't worry, I have my ways to take down Rose." Raven said until he noticed Sean Rose talking to one of the freedom fighters. "I see Rose. Terrorist turned insurgent."

" _Good. Eliminate him, by any means necessary_." The man said as Raven enters one of the houses where two guards are stationed, making his way over to a table and sees a blueprint for an explosive device.

"Fascinating, I have found a blueprint for something that Sean Rose is building. An explosive battery for a Link 4 smartwatch. The charge appears to email triggered. The target checks his messages, the virus triggers the charge and "sayonara". Very devious." Raven said.

" _Resident hackers have installed the software trigger on one of their phones. And here's the kicker: Rose wears a Link 4. That would be a good time to eliminate him right now_." The man said as Raven ends the call.

The mysterious assassin entered the room where two guards armed with automatic weapons. One was armed with an Uzi and the other was armed with an AR-15 with a scope attachment. The mysterious agent exited out of the farm house, making his way throughout the compound to look for one of the hacker's phones, heading towards the house where Sean Rose is holed out. Raven entered the house and heads upstairs and walked in front of a locked door, pulling out a lockpick from out of his pocket and looked around to make sure that no one was looking.

Once he got the door unlocked, Raven looked over at the desk and picked up the hacker's phone and the explosive battery, then heads down the hall until a guard spotted him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up here? What are you doing…" The guard said until Raven grabbed the man and pulled out his silenced 1911 pistol, firing off two shots into the guard's stomach, instantly killing him, then dragged his body into a closet and hid it before making his way into Rose's room. The mysterious agent entered the room and walked over to a desk, picking up Sean Rose's watch and swaps the battery.

" _Good work, Raven. It's time for Sean Rose to get a taste of his own medicine_." The man said as Raven heads out of the room just before Sean Rose enters the room to put on the watch. Raven pulls out the hacker's phone and send an email to Sean Rose's watch, causing the watch to trigger the explosion instantly killing Rose.

Raven looked back before he entered the Jeep and drove off as the Freedom Fighters check out the explosion.

"Sean Rose has been eliminated." Raven said, taking off his mask.

" _Great job, Nathan. You did good, my son. Return to Washington as soon as possible_." The man said.

"Yes, sir." Nathan said before ending the conversation.

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Okay, so Nathan is like a bad-ass CIA assassin in this story. He's just like Agent 47 from** _ **Hitman**_ **, but don't worry, Haley will change him later in this story. Next time on** _ **Dark Ties**_ **, Haley helps her son Jamie get ready to see his father Chris. Then later, she gets a phone call from an informant about some very sinister news. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I have some more Naley fanfic ideas and it's one that's a crossover with** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and it has both Rucas and Naley. And in the story, Nathan is the school's basketball coach, Haley is the school's English teacher and Lucas is the school's star basketball player who's dating Riley. Plus in the story Lucas and Nathan clash when Nathan kicks the star player off of the team, shattering his dreams of getting a scholarship at Duke University. I was inspired by the Tom Cruise movie** _ **All the Right Moves**_ **. Might need some help coming up with a title for the story. Feel free to message me if you like the idea. I'll see you guys next time for chapter three of** _ **Dark Ties**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
